Waiting For You
by Ilse'sPurpleSummer
Summary: Shane's insecurities lead him to alienate the person he loves the most. Begins with attitude era, ends around 2002. the Rock/Shane Macmahon. Please give it a chance- I worked really hard on it! Rated M for sexual activities, but not actual sex.


_Ok. This story is my freaking baby. I LOVE this pairing so much. And I really feel that there's not enough of it out there. It took me like 5 hours to write this, and DAYS of editing, which is a lot for me. It's also probably the longest thing I've ever written. It's also my first attempt at character development within a one shot. It may be the best fanfic I've ever written, or it may be total crap. You be the judge of that. So without further ado, I give you my Shane McMahon/the Rock fanfic. _

(line)

Even though Shane McMahon was the son of one of the greatest corporate moguls of all time, he had his share of insecurities. He still saw himself as the pudgy kid in a private school uniform who got made fun of because he couldn't get a girlfriend... who got made fun of because he was gay. That's right. Shane McMahon, gay. It's not like it was something he could help- the second he saw the star quarterback of his school's football team, he fell hard. The guy was tall, blond hair and blue eyes, and he had a dirty little secret- Shane. Shane, who let himself be used. In secret, hiding, he would wrap his lips around the boy's dick and suck it, hoping that if he got him off just one more time, he would maybe reconsider telling people about them. He never slept with him (thank god), and when the boy graduated, he wished Shane good luck in his future endeavors and left him behind without so much as a "thanks for the good times".

That "relationship" had shaped Shane in more ways then he knew. He was gun shy about men, and as he grew up, he became more and more involved in work, using it as an excuse to avoid relationships. At 26, he was still a virgin, and the only way he'd ever gotten off was with his own hand. That suited him just fine. Until he met Dwayne. It was like his high school crush all over again- Dwayne was the star quarterback of the WWF. And Shane was still that pudgy kid, only this time he was wearing a suit instead of a uniform. He knew damn well that Dwayne would never in a million years be interested in someone like him. First off, he had women going wild over him. He was handsome, successful, charismatic... Second off, even if he was interested in guys, he would never be interested in Shane. He barely seemed to notice him unless they were in the ring together. Shane finally got closer to him when they were in the Corporation together. He lived for the times he got to walk out to the ring by his side, the times Dwayne looked at him, those intense eyes, the times Dwayne had to be helped out of the ring, when he got to have his arm around Dwayne's waist, pressed against his side...

He watched as his sister fell in love with Hunter, as their storyline romance became real, and he was happy for her. He wished he could have that same kind of happiness, but he didn't begrudge his baby sister the love she had in her life. He loved Hunter as his brother, grateful that he accepted that Shane was gay, that he loved him all the same. He didn't date, didn't look for anything with anyone.

He had a careful friendship with Dwayne. Careful, because he didn't want to get too close. Because even though Dwayne was egotistical and narcissistic in the ring, he couldn't have been more different outside of it. He was kind and friendly. He loved his fans, and respected his fellow wrestlers. Shane knew he was on a slippery slope, but he couldn't help but slide further and further towards falling in love. So he did the only thing he could do: he avoided Dwayne like the plague. He knew it wasn't the most mature or rational thing to do, but he honestly couldn't think of any other way to stop himself from falling. He locked himself in his office for days, crunching numbers, writing storylines. He wasn't too proud of it, but he did what he could to tweak it so that he saw Dwayne as little as possible. He stayed at different hotels, took different flights. When Dwayne didn't say anything, it confirmed Shane's assumptions that he didn't mean anything to him.

Slowly but surely, he began to push his feelings for Dwayne aside. He couldn't get rid of them completely, but he found that he could forget about them for some of the time. He met a nice businessman through a WWE publisher, and they began casually dating. Shane enjoyed his company, but there was no spark. Not like the ones he had felt around Dwayne. After a few months, he broke it off.

One cold night in Connecticut, he sat in his office. It was late, past midnight already, but he wasn't ready to go home to his empty house. He leaned back in his chair and ran his hands over his face, letting his thoughts roam free. He wondered at himself sometimes. He had wasted nearly six years of passion and unrequited feelings on Dwayne. Something kept him hanging on, but he didn't know what.

He heard a knock on the door and groaned to himself. The only other person who would be here this late was his father, and he didn't feel like dealing with him tonight.

"Not a good time, Dad," he called. He heard the door open, but he didn't look up. After about 30 seconds, he looked up, surprised that his father hadn't said anything yet. His heart slammed against his ribs when he saw not his father, but Dwayne standing in the doorway of his office.

"Dwayne," he managed to stammer out. "Something I can do for you?" Dwayne advanced towards him, walking around the side of the desk until he was leaning over, inches away from Shane's face. Shane swallowed, his heart thundering so loudly he was sure Dwayne could hear it.

"Shane," he said in a low voice. "I'm tired of waiting." Shane stared at him, confused.

"Waiting for what? We've got another title run in the making for you..." he trailed off when Dwayne shook his head.

"That's not what I'm talking about, Shane," he said. Shane continued to stare at him, more confused than ever, until Dwayne did the last thing Shane would've expected. He closed the distance between their faces, and brushed his lips over Shane's.

Shane sat there, stunned, his lips on fire from that simple brush of lips, wondering if this was some dream he'd conjured up from too many hours in the office.

"I've been waiting for years for you to look at me," Dwayne said, his voice a low murmur. "Just to look at me, and see me as more than just an employee. More than just a friend.. But you haven't. You've done everything you can to push me away. I just want to know what it is I did to make you hate me, when all I've done is love you."

Shane wanted to answer, but he honestly couldn't find his voice. He let out a few strangled noises, before deciding _to hell with it_. He slid his hand around to the back of Dwayne's neck and pulled him back to him, fusing their lips together, trying to pour each and every second from the last six years into that kiss. He let out a small sigh when he felt Dwayne catch his lower lip between his teeth, then slip his tongue into Shane's mouth to taste him. Shane moaned into the kiss, and Dwayne pulled him out of the desk chair and onto the desk, sending his papers and pens clattering to the floor. Shane didn't care- he was too busy pulling Dwayne closer to him, running his hands over the body he'd looked at for so long. He let his hands rest on Dwayne's chest, fisting his hands in his shirt to keep them together. Dwayne's hands were at his hips, holding him still. He removed his lips from Shane's and slid his hands from his hips to his shoulders, unbuttoning buttons and sliding the shirt off of Shane's body. He lowered his head to Shane's neck, placing kisses along his jaw. Shane could barely breathe at this point, and he could feel himself getting harder with every kiss Dwayne left on him.

Suddenly, Dwayne bit down on Shane's neck, at the same time snapping his hips into Shane's ripping a strangled groan from him. Dwayne left his hips there, and Shane could feel their erections pressing against each other. Dwayne kissed his way back up to Shane's lips, tugging on his bottom lips with his teeth as he slowly ground his hips against Shane's, driving Shane almost mad with desire.

"G-god, Dwayne," he gasped, wrapping his legs around Dwayne's waist, , moving his hips in motion with Dwayne's. He had never felt anything like it in his life, and he wanted more, now, right now.

He released Dwayne's lips and tugged at his t-shirt, pulling it up over his head and tossing it aside. He sighed at the feel of Dwayne's hard body against his, and he was fighting to hold on. He felt Dwayne sliding down his body, thumbing opened the button of his pants, sliding down the zipper, and slipping a hand into Shane's boxers. Shane's head fell back at the feeling of someone else's hand on his dick. The fact that it was Dwayne's almost made him come on the spot. He leaned back on his elbows, his breaths coming fast and hard as Dwayne's hand moved over his shaft, slowly, tortuously. His mouth opened in a silent groan as he felt Dwayne's tongue slide over him, tracing a pattern on the underside of his dick before engulfing him completely. Shane's breath hissed out of him, the wet heat was absolutely amazing. Anything he'd ever imagined paled in comparison to the real thing. He could feel himself racing towards his release as the hot mouth around him slid up and down his length. He pried opened his eyes and the sight of Dwayne's lips wrapped around him was too much. One more long suck from Dwayne and it hit him like a freight train, washing over him, wave after wave of pleasure coursing through him as Dwayne continued to suck him until he collapsed on the desk, completely spent. And stunned. Dwayne stood up, plucking Shane's shirt off the floor and buttoning it back onto him, letting his fingers brush Shane's skin as he did. Shane watched him pull his shirt back on, realizing that Dwayne was still hard.

"Let me..." he gestured towards the bulge, but Dwayne shook his head.

"Not here," he murmered. He held out his hand, and Shane took it, trusting him.

(line)

They laid together in Shane's bed several hours later, Shane's head on Dwayne's chest, hurting a little but not even caring. Dwayne's arm was around him, his thumb gently stroking the side of Shane's neck. Shane's head was spinning, a mix of pleasure and shock and love for the man laying beside him.

"So," Dwayne said, his voice slightly hoarse from all the shouting. "Did you mean it?" Shane propped himself up on his elbow so he could look down at Dwayne. He leaned down and kissed Dwayne, just because he could. He had been hoping Dwayne hadn't heard him, since he'd almost whispered it sometime around their third round.

"Mean what?" he asked. Dwayne sighed. He was hoping Shane wouldn't try to avoid this.

"When you said you loved me," he clarified. Shane lowered his eyes.

"Yes," he whispered. "I meant it." He wanted to believe that Dwayne would be different, but he just had a hard time imagining that anyone would want to be with him. But he'd given himself to Dwayne in every way, and he couldn't find it in him to regret it. So this was the part where Dwayne would tell him _it's been fun, but..._

_ "_I love you, too," Dwayne said quietly. Shane's eyes snapped to his, wondering if he'd heard him right. Because there was no way those three beautiful words had just come out of his mouth. Dwayne smiled his million dollar smile.

"I love you, Shane," he repeated. Shane felt a smile crawling over his own face, almost unable to believe that this was actually happening to him. He leaned down to press his lips to his lover's, kissing freely and passionately. With every touch, he could feel the chubby schoolboy fading away, disappearing. Finally, here in Dwayne's arms, he had found himself.

(line)

_Please, please let me know what you think. This story is really important to me. _


End file.
